Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Plot? Prolouge In 1969, the Apollo 11 moon landing mission ventures onto the far side of the moon for a top-secret mission. For the next twenty-one minutes, they document the wreck of a Cybertronian spacecraft with no survivors, confirming that mankind is NOT alone in the universe. 40 years later, the secrets of that mission will be uncovered. Present day 2 years after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen", the Autobots - led by Optimus Prime - are back in action, taking on the evil Decepticons, who are determined to avenge their defeat 2 years ago. In this new movie, the Autobots and Decepticons become involved in a perilous space race between the U.S.A. and Russia, and once again human Sam Witwicky has to come to the aid of his robot friends. There's new characters too, including a new villain in the form of Shockwave, who rules Cybertron while the Autobots and Decepticons battle it out on Earth. Characters *'Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky' (Shia LeBeouf): Main human character, Sam remains a reluctant human ally to the Autobots. First became caught in the Transformers' endless war when his great-grandfather (Captain Archibald Witwicky)'s glasses turn out to be a key to finding the All Spark. *'Carly' (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley): New female lead, taking over Megan Fox's role. *'Ronald "Ron" Witwicky' (Kevin Dunn): Sam's father, Ron's big on rules, and tight on his wallet. He cares deeply for his family in spite of his flaws though. *'Judith "Judy" Witwicky' (Julie White): Sam's mother, Judy is very supportive of her family, but nearly as big on discipline as her husband. She can also be very stubborn, especially when it is obvious that she should not do something, and she decides to do it anyway. *'Leonardo Ponce de Leon "Leo" Spitz' (Ramon Rodriguez): Sam's college roommate, Leo is the webmaster of the website of The Real Effing Deal.com. *'Bruce' (John Malkovich): Sam's Boss *'Dylan' (Patrick Dempsey): Carly's boss, who is a race-car driver with a huge collection of cars. He is also a super billionaire computer expert who helps the Autobots, and creates a "power glove" for Sam to use. *'Marissa Faireborn' (Frances McDormand): United States Government's National Intelligence Director. *'Faireborn Secret Service Agent' (David Hutchison) *'Neil Armstrong' *'Buzz Aldrin' *'?' (Ken Jeong) *'Jessica Morgan' (Kym Whiteley) *'Mearing's Aides' (Keiko Agena and Jason Endicott) *'Erica Banes' (Karyn Parsons): Mikaela's mother? *'Russian' (Elena Kolpachikova) *'Josh' (Robert Herrick) *'Russian Bartender' (Kathleen Gati) *'President' (Brett Stimely) *'Executive Interviewer' (Michael Loeffelholz) *'NASA Scientists' (David St. James and Lindsey Ginter) *'Lt. Sulemani' (Anthony Azizi) *'Jack' (Jack Donner) *'NASA Scientist' (Lindsey Ginter) *'USAF Tech Sergeant Allen' (Scott Levy) *'Pimply Executive' (Chris Sheffield) *'SWAT Team Leader' (Darcy Leutzinger) *'Secretary' (Annie Hsu) *'Tracking Station Crew' (Matt McVay) *'Air Force Pilot' (Denny Torich) *'Secret Service' (Bob Kaye) *'Accuretta Employees' (Nick Afanasiev, Reese Foster, Michael Palma and Christina Putnam) *'Military Soldiers' (Nathaniel Best and James D. Weston II) *'Accuretta Agent' (Anthony Bonaventura) *'Ukrainian Guards' (Cameron Comstock and Paul W. Wilson) *'Marine Officer' (Adam Critchlow) *'Downtown Pedestrian' (Gena Ellis) *'Accuretta Generous Woman' (Maile Flanagan) *'Russian Women' (Marie Grujicic and Inna Korobkina) *'Welder' (Terrick Guindy) *'FBI Agent' (William Haze) *'Iraqi Rebels' (Haytham Kandil and Robert Paul Taylor) *'Office Employee' (Taylor McCluskey) *'Bully Boy' (Daniel Okeefe) *'Russian Bouncer' (Zoran Radanovich) *'Lt. Colonel - Pentagon' (Michael Saglimbeni) *'PT Soldier' (Noah J. Smith) *'Evil Mailroom Guy' (Stephen Taylor) *'Gateguard #2' (John Turk) N.E.S.T. Global Alliance The Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers Global Alliance or N.E.S.T. for short, is an international military orgination that includes the alliance of the United States, United Kingdom and Autobots forces, teaming up to finish off the Decepticons forever. United States *'USMC General Morshower' (Glenn Morshower): Leader of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance, General Morshower is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in the United States military. He is a no-nonsense man who cares little for meddling bureaucrats (like Theodore Galloway in the last movie) when national - or world - security is at stake. Communicates with the squad in the Pentagon. *'Morshower's Aide' (Lamonica Garrett) *'Lieutienant Rafe' (Ray Park) *'USA Major William Lennox' (Josh Duhamel): A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. *'USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps' (Tyrese Gibson): Under the command of Major Lennox. *'Hardcore Eddie' (Lester Speight): New member of N.E.S.T. He is an old school soldier who has seen it all and done it all and fought in war along with Epps' father many years ago. *'Sector 7 Agent Seymour Reginald "Reggie" Simmons' (John Turturro): Originally head officer of Sector 7's Field Agents, Simmons now helps N.E.S.T. in any way possible. *'Dutch' (Alan Tudyk): A fellow agent of Simmons' that is sort of his assistant and weapons expert, computer hacker, and cyber sleuth. *'Lt. Col. N.E.S.T. Aide' (Steve Hersack) *'N.E.S.T. Team Soldiers' (Ryan Buckley, Corin Grant, Erik Kowalski and Leonard Jonathan Ruebe) *'N.E.S.T. Airman First Class Zimmerman' (Rob Guzzo) United Kingdom *'Special Air Services Agent Graham' (Matthew Marsden): From the British army. Autobots The Autobots of the first two films and the new members who appear in the 3rd film are mostly members of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. *'Dynasty of Primes': The six spirits of Optimus Prime's ancestors, who appear before Sam in a vision in the last film. They now appear before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber, and explain his destiny in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron. **'Alpha Trion' **'Prima' **'Prime Nova' **'Guardian Prime' **'Zeta Prime' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): One of the 7 original Primes who speak to Sam in the last film. **'Vector Prime' (voiced by Michael York): One of the 7 original Primes who speak to Sam in the last film. **'Sentinel Prime' (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart): Optimus Prime's father, he transforms into a Rosenbauer Panther firetruck. Arrives on Earth with re-enforcement from Cybertron. **'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who transforms into a red/blue Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. He manages to keep the Matrix of Leadership from the destruction of the Solar Harvester in the last film. He now has a new trailer for his new Super Mode made from the parts of the deceased Jetfire, enabling him to fly and battle Galvatron near the end of the film. Learns of his destiny in the final battle against Unicron and the Decepticons from the Dynasty of Primes' spirits and ultimately Primus when he finds the Energon Saber (which is the Transformers' version of King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur). In the final battle, Optimus places the Matrix into the helt of the Energon Saber to help him battle against Galvatron. *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' (voiced by Mark Ryan): One of the main Autobots, he is assigned to guard Sam and his friends, as well as looking out for the twins and the new recruit, Hot Rod. Begins to speak with his own voice as the film goes along. Vows to avenge the Twins' death. Transforms into a yellow/black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro car. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Spy Wheelie' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Rank 1. Originally a Decepticon Minicon, but defects in the last film. Transforms into a blue RC toy Ford F-series monster truck, and is partnered with Bumblebee. His small size makes him really useful. Eventually grows to like Carly. *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide' (voiced by Jess Harnell): An old-fashioned warrior, Ironhide is the big stick that backs up the soft steps of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a black GMC Topkick C4500. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Ratchet is devoted to saving life, no matter what form it takes, and no matter whose it is. Transforms into a green/silver Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV, and now has "Fire Department E4" written on his sides. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Twins': Skids and Mudflap are a little bit more mature than they are in the last film. They each have a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daewoo_Matiz#Third_generation Chevrolet Spark cars] as an alternate mode. **'Autobot Messenger Skids' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Gains a new black/green paintjob for the film. **'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' (voiced by Reno Wilson): Gains a new black/orange paintjob for the film. *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo): Sideswipe is built for speed. Focusing on his enemies with absolute attention, his blades are a shining blur as he leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible. Partners up with Bumblebee and Hot Rod. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Female Autobot Combined Warrior Override' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Override is the combined form of the three Female Autobots who are part of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. They demonstrate their ability to combine into Override as they participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Female Autobot Commander Elita-1' (voiced by Grey Delisle): Leader of the Female Autobots, Elita-1 sometimes serves third-in-command when neither Optimus Prime or Grimlock are not available. Transforms into a purple MV Agusta F4 series motorbike, Elita-1 knows no fear and usually partners with Optimus Prime (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Chromia is as tough as nails and always spoiling for a fight. Transforms into a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike and usually partnered with Ironhide (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): A fiesty young Female Autobot in Elita-1's ranks. Transforms into a pink Ducati 848 motorbike. *'Autobot Cavalier Rodimus Major' (voiced by Judd Nelson): The brash youth of the Autobot team who transforms into a red Ferrari 458 Italia. He tends to follow rules until they bug him - and he sometimes learns, to his regret, that disobeying isn't exactly smart. One of the new main Autobots alongside Bumblebee and misc. others. *'Autobot Scientist Wheeljack' (voiced by Christopher Lloyd): Transforms into a blue Mercedes E550, Wheeljack is the Autobots' resident scientist. He appears to have a "hairstyle" similar to Albert Einstein who takes over the deceased Jolt's place as Ratchet's partner. *'Wreckers': A team of NASCAR Chevrolet Impala stock car's and 4x4s that serve as a Commando unit, led by Prowl. **'Autobot Wrecker Strategist Prowl' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Transforms into a Cadillac Gage Ranger, Prowl is a brilliant strategist who relays plans to his fellow Autobots. Recently killed his rival Barricade sometime prior to the film. **'Smokescreen': Transforms from a modified version of Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Target Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 42. **'Springer': Transforms from a modified version of Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 88. Has wings that spring out from his undercarriage, enabling him to fly in vehicle mode, similar to G1's Tracks. **'Mirage': Transforms from a modified version of Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Lowe's/Kobalt Tools Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 48. *'Dinobots': A team of former Decepticons who follow Jetfire and Wheelie's example and defect to the Autobots' side at the beginning the movie. They scanned their alternate modes from dinosaur fossils seen throughout the world. As strong and powerful as their G1 counterparts, although they respect Optimus Prime as their superior. Each member participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Dinobot Commander Grimlock' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforms into a Tyrannosaurus, despite his aggressive personality, Grimlock follows a code of honor which is why he chose for his team to abandon the Decepticon ranks. Becomes Optimus Prime's altruistic second-in-command following a battle to see if Optimus was as honorable as he had heard, and capable of taking over if Optimus is not available. **'Dinobot Flamethrower Snarl' (voiced by David Lodge): Transforms into a Triceratops, Snarl is the "Ironhide" of his team. While in dino mode, he digs his front feet in the ground in a similar fashion that bulls do in bullfights, just before he charges at an unsuspecting Decepticon. **'Dinobot Jungle Warrior Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Transforms into a Brachiosaurus, Sludge is the wisest of the team. **'Dinobot Bombardiar Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforms into a Pteranodon, Swoop serves as aerial recon for the Dinobots. *'Aerialbots': A team of Autobots who serve as aerial recon and as an airforce. They combine as one to form a draconic Autobot Warrior called Superion (appearance is similar to G1's Sky Lynx), who appears in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt' (voiced by James Avery): Transforms into a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Silverbolt is a grim and brave warrior, who often worries more about his teammates than himself. He is courageous, can fly at break-neck speeds and truly believes in the Autobot cause. He would die in defense of his friends if ever given the opportunity. When transforming into Superion, Silverbolt becomes the main component torso, head and limb connectors. **'Aerialbot Tactical Officer Air Raid': Transforms into a Boeing F-15SE Silent Eagle. Fearless and rash, Air Raid is always ready for a fight. He prefers diving head first into a pack of Decepticons rather than shooting them from afar because it's more fun. That is his only goal in life; to have fun. This attitude always seems to place him and his fellow Aerialbots in danger, but he always manages to get himself and his friends out of it. When transforming into Superion, Air Raid becomes the left lower leg. **'Aerialbot Recon Officer Fireflight': Transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. If Aerialbots needed pilots' licenses, he'd never have gotten his - a hazard in the skies. Doesn't pay attention to where he's going since he's too busy marvelling at scenery. When transforming into Superion, Fireflight becomes the right lower leg. **'Aerialbot Warfare Strategist Terradive' (voiced by Tara Strong): Transforms into a Boeing EA-18G Growler, Terradive is the sole female member of the Aerialbots. She is fascinated by the science of aerial warfare. She can, within the limits of her design, duplicate the flying motion of anything she sees, making her a skilled flyer. When transforming into Superion, Terradive becomes the left arm. **'Aerialbot Ground Troop Airazor': Transforms into a Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II, Airazor won't ever win a Mr. Popularity contest - incessant braggart, takes credit for exploits of other Autobots. Silverbolt is supportive since he's hard-working and loyal, but he secretly lack self-confidence. When transforming into Superion, Airazor becomes the right arm. *'Autobot Sentinel Omega Supreme' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a the Autobots' starship Ark, which carried the Autobots from Cybertron and remained on the moon until he was needed, Omega Supreme is the largest member of the Autobot team. Upon arriving on Earth, he scans the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Discovery Space Shuttle Discovery]. Atlas and Delta rockets become Omega Supreme's arms and legs. Originally one of the Omega Sentinels, Omega Supreme arrived along with Sentinel Prime, Hot Rod, Wheeljack, the Aerialbots (and others), answering Optimus Prime's call from the last film. At the end of his right arm are 3-clawed fingers which conceal a powerful bazooka; at the end of his left arm is a gatling cannon; and on top of his head is a laser cannon. As he is the last line of defense, Omega Surpeme participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron. Other Seekers *Ford Model T Seeker *Lockheed F-104 Starfighter Seeker *NYC Hudson Others *'Mojo': Sam's male Chihuahua. *'Frankie': Mojo's female French Bulldog playmate. *'Transformers Creator Primus' (voiced by William Shatner): Brother and rival of Unicron, it is Primus who made the All Spark and Matrix of Leadership from his own spark and used the cube's power to create the Dynasty of Primes after his war to imprison Unicron as the moon Chaar. Primus also transformed his body into the Transformers dead planet of Cybertron. It is Primus who appears with the six Prime spirits in ghost form before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber to tell him and his allies of the coming/threat of Unicron and of their final battle against the Decepticons. Decepticon Empire The Decepticons try one last time to conquer Earth and the universe. *'Decepticon Supreme Leader Megatron' (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Former Lord High Protector of Cybertron recieves parts of the Fallen's body to replace his broken arm from the last film to exact his vengeance against his brother Optimus Prime. After recieving another pounding from Prime, Megatron is thrown out for dead by the traitor Starscream, only to be saved by his loyal general Shockwave, who takes him to Unicron. Megatron is then reborn as the [[Galvatron|'Decepticon Supreme Emperor Galvatron']]' '(voiced by Lance Henriksen), transforming into an armored rusty "Mad Max" Mack semi-truck equipped with heavy weaponry. Afterwhich, he arrives to punish Starscream. Participates in the final battle - Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron! *'Decepticon General Shockwave' (voiced by David Warner): Megatron's true second-in-command, Shockwave has a history with Grimlock - he lost his left hand while fighting Grimlock millions of years before on Cybertron. He has since replaced it with a cannon, and as a result, Shockwave bares a grudge against Grimlock. But he does not allow his grudge to stand in the way of his immense loyalty to his master, and patiently waits for Megatron/Galvatron's command to finish off the Autobot who cut off his hand. *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' (voiced by Frank Welker): Spends most of the last movie and this movie in his Cybertronian Satellite mode, only to change into his robot form to participate in the final battle against the Autobots. **'Decepticon Scout Lazerbeak': A minion of Soundwave, Lazerbeak transforms from a Cybertronian missile into a Mechanical condor. Takes Scorponok and Ravage's place. Participates in the final battle. *'Seekers': A team of 3 Decepticon jets who take on the form of Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptors, until two of them were reformatted by Unicron. **'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream' (voiced by Charles Adler): Starscream has finally had enough abuse form Megatron and decides to betray him and try to take over leadership of the Decepticons from Megatron/Galvatron. **'Skywarp' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Prankster among the Decepticons, Skywarp is injured during a battle against Superion. Soon reformatted into the Decepticon Aerospace Commander Cyclonus, who transforms into a Sukhoi Su-47 and takes over Starscream's role. **'Thundercracker' (voiced by Graham McTavish): One of the Decepticons who is injured during a battle against Superion. Soon reformatted into the Decepticon Sweep Commander Scourge, who transforms into a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk and works alongside Cyclonus. *'Decepticon Pioneer Ransack': One of the Seekers who allied themselves with the Decepticons, Ransack transforms into a German Albatros D.III. Dies at the beginning of the film while battling Superion. *'Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown' (Voiced by Mickey Rourke): Transforms into a Dodge Charger SRT-8. *'Decepticon Dreads': 4 Decepticon clones, each transforms into Chevrolet Subarban emergency SUVs. *'Decepticon Weapons Specialist Swindle': Transforms into an Superfund armored truck. Easy-going and good natured, but within him beats the fuel pump of the most greed-driven street hustler. Thrives on wheeling and dealing, works for his own personal material advancement. A one-robot "black market". *'Decepticon Thug Lugnut' (voiced by David Kaye): One of the Seekers whose picture was seen in the last film, Lugnut transforms into a Consolidated B-24 Liberator heavy bomber. Lugnut's loyalty to the "glorious" Decepticon leader Megatron/Galvatron is second only to Shockwave. Unicron Voiced by Leonard Nimoy, the Universal Dominator Unicron transforms from Chaar, Cybertron's moon. His role in the film is basically similar to his G1 and Unicron trilogy counterparts. We learn that it is Unicron who manipulated the Fallen to betray the Dynasty of Primes, and in a sense, created the Decepticons - the real puppet master behind the whole thing. Inside Unicron is where Optimus Prime and Galvatron's final battle will take place. Quotes (Autobots and N.E.S.T. soldiers see the Dinobots in their dino forms in front of them) Lennox: "Should we blast 'em, Optimus?" Optimus Prime: "Keep that option open, but hang on." Grimlock: "Attention, Autobots and humans. We are Dinobots. (points to Snarl) Him Snarl." (Snarl transforms from his Triceratops form into his robot form) Grimlock: (points to Sludge) "Him Sludge." (Sludge transforms from his Brachiosaurus form into his robot form) Grimlock: (points up at Swoop) "Him Swoop." (Swoop transforms from his Pteranodon form into his robot form and lands on the ground) Grimlock: (after transforming from T-Rex form into robot form) "And me Grimlock. My team and me have left Decepticons to join your group...with me Grimlock as leader." Sideswipe: (laughs) "What? Did I hear the word...leader?" Ironhide: "This mech's got bearings of chrome steel." Grimlock: "Me Grimlock hereby challenge you, Optimus Prime, to one-on-one battle. The winner lead Autobots, and loser be destroyed." Optimus Prime: "I don't want to fight you." Grimlock: "You Optimus have no choice! Your command center back there, and no one cross this bridge until you Optimus Prime face me Grimlock." Optimus Prime: "This is foolish, Grimlock. I don't know what happened between you and my brother..." Grimlock: "Him Megatron fall as soon as me Grimlock have your Autobots at me Grimlock's command." Optimus Prime: "You and your Dinobots are welcome to join us, but you shall not lead, Grimlock!" Grimlock: "Me Grimlock beg to differ. (unsheathes sword) Arm yourself, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: (unsheathes his swords) "So be it." Optimus Prime: (after Grimlock tossed him off the bridge) "What are you doing? You'd have won." Grimlock: "You Optimus slipped. To defeat you in such manner would be lacking honor. Me Grimlock prefer to beat opponents old fashioned way." (swords clash) Optimus Prime: "For a Decepticon, Grimlock, you have qualities I could like." Grimlock: "And you Optimus Prime have proved to be worthy opponent." (After fending off Megatron's attack) Optimus Prime: (to Grimlock) "So...shall we continue our battle?" Grimlock: (sheathes sword) "There no need for battle, Optimus Prime. This only test to see if you really were as honorable as me Grimlock heard. You Optimus truly are noble leader. Me Grimlock would be honored to fight by your side against your brother Megatron and Decepticons." Lennox: (to the other Dinobots) "What about the rest of you?" Snarl: "Me Snarl go wherever leader Grimlock go." Sludge: "Me Sludge help in anyway possible." Swoop: "Me Swoop offer me flying ability to you, your Autobots and human friends, Optimus Prime." (Autobots nod heads in agreement) Optimus Prime: "Then it's unanimus. We welcome you Dinobots to our team here on Earth." (Optimus and Grimlock shake hands in agreement) Megatron: "Constructicons, merge for the kill!" Scrapper: "Constructicons, transform and unite!" The Constructicons transform into their alternate modes and merge into a new Devastator Devastator: (Roars) "Prepare for extermination!" The new Devastator marches forward. Optimus Prime: "Aerialbots, show them what you can do." Silverbolt: "Got it Optimus. Aerialbots, unite!" The Aerialbots transform into their alternate modes and merge into a giant draconic Autobot warrior Megatron: (in shock) "Impossible!" Optimus Prime: "Surprise, Megatron - meet Superion!" Devastator: (Roars) "Nothing can withstand the might of DEVASTATOR!" Superion: (Roars) "Talk is cheap!" Omega Supreme: "I...am...OMEGA SUPREME!" Grimlock: "Me Grimlock no bozo, me KING!" Megatron: "What's in it for me?" Unicron: "I will provide you with a new body, and new powers. But in return, you and your Decepticons now belong to me." Megatron: "I bow only to the will of Megatronus Prime the Fallen! I rufuse to betray him!" Unicron: (Roars) "DO NOT AROSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL UNICRON!! I made Megatronus Prime who he was - therefore you will obey me! Otherwise, you can proceed on your way to oblivion! Do I make myself clear?!" Megatron: "Very well, master. I will do as you say." Unicron: "Good. Goooooood." (Megatron feels his body changing, causing him pain. Soon his body is completely changed, and he kneels before Unicron) Unicron: "Excellent. You will make a powerful servant, a powerful commander of your forces. You are no longer Megatron. You are now...Galvatron!" Galvatron: "Thank you, my master. (stands up and looks at himself) I like this new body - it feels right. I feel strong and powerful!" Unicron: "Now go, my Decepticons, and destroy!!" Galvatron: "For the glory of the Decepticons! Hail Megatronus Prime the Fallen! Hail Unicron!" Shockwave: "Hail mighty Galvatron!" Other Decepticons: "Hail mighty Galvatron! Hail Megatronus Prime the Fallen! Hail Unicron!" Primus: "Until all are one!" Optimus Prime: "Grimlock, I leave you, and Elita-1 in command. I have a score to settle with Galvatron." Grimlock: "Me Grimlock understand, Optimus." (Elita-1 rolls over and hugs Optimus) Elita-1: "Please come back safely." Optimus Prime: (returning Elita's hug) "I will return, Elita. For you, and everyone here. (stands back) Take care of yourselfs." Grimlock / Elita-1: "'Til all are one." Optimus Prime: "'Til all are one. SUPER MODE!!" (Prime's trailer transforms into his new battle armor as he takes flight into space) Optimus Prime: (upon arriving inside Unicron) "As I said before, one shall stand - one shall fall." Galvatron: "Why throw away your spark so recklessly, Prime?" Optimus Prime: "That's a question you should ask yourself, Galvatron." Galvatron: "I'll crush you with my bare hands, FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!" Primus: (from beyond) "Arise, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: "Primus..." Optimus Prime: (places the Matrix into the Energon Saber's hilt) "Now...light our darkest hour!" Toyline Legends Class * Wheelie * Laserbeak Deluxe Class * Bumblebee * Skids (remold of ROTF Skids) * Mudflap (remold of ROTF Mudflap) * Sideswipe (remold of ROTF Sideswipe) * Elita-1 (remold of ROTF Elita-1) * Chromia * Arcee * Rodimus Major * Wheeljack * Prowl * Smokescreen * Springer * Mirage * Swoop * Lockdown * Swindle Voyager Class * Ironhide * Ratchet * Snarl * Soundwave * Starscream * Skywarp * Thundercracker * Lugnut * Cyclonus * Scourge Leader Class * Optimus Prime * Grimlock * Sludge * Megatron/Galvatron * Shockwave Combiner Giftsets * Aerialbot Combiner Superion ** Leader Class Silverbolt (Superion's head, torso, wings and tail) ** Deluxe Class Air Raid (Superion's left leg) ** Deluxe Class Fireflight (Superion's right leg) ** Voyager Class Terradive (Superion's left arm) ** Voyager Class Airazor (Superion's right arm) * Constructicon Combiner Devastator (remold of Revenge of the Fallen Supreme Class Devastator) ** Voyager Class Scrapper (Caterpillar 992G scoop loader - Devastator's right arm) ** Leader Class Scavenger (Terex O&K RH 400 hydraulic mining excavator - Devastator's torso) ** Voyager Class Mixmaster (Mack concrete mixer - Devastator's head) ** Voyager Class Long Haul (Caterpillar 773B dump truck - Devastator's right leg) ** Deluxe Class Rampage (Caterpillar D9L bulldozer - Devastator's left leg) ** Voyager Class Hightower (Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane - Devastator's left arm) ** Scout Class Dirt Boss (M930 track loader - Devastator's left hand) ** Deluxe Class Payload (yellow dump truck - Devastator's left leg) ** Voyager Class Overload (Caterpillar 773B end dump truck - Devastator's rear torso) Supreme Class * Omega Supreme * Unicron Trivia * "The Touch" by Stan Bush will play in the end as Optimus Prime in his Super Mode defeats Galvatron forever, and as he is about to destroy Unicron as well, similar to "The Transformers: The Movie". Unicron's destruction will be similar to the second Death Star's in "Return of the Jedi", complete with a shockwave (or Praxis effect) as the explosion occurs. Optimus Prime will also manage to escape, but barely. * The Dinobots' bodies will look like a cross between the bodies of the movie versions of Scorponok and Ravage, and the skeletons of their chosen dinosaur forms. Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series